Las marcas que quedan
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: El enfrentamiento con Muzan dejó marcas, y descubrió muchas y que parecían haber sanado. Y ese es el caso de Mitsuri Kanroji y Obanai Iguro. [Semi AU]


Abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó unas dos, tres veces, antes de desperezarse y así, sentarse en el futón que compartía con su esposa, con Mitsuri. Y se extrañó al no verla a su lado, como acostumbraba hacer, el verla dormir a su lado y jugar un rato con su cabello.

Suspiró, levantándose y poniéndose primero las vendas, cubriendo las cicatrices de su boca. Esas que todavía que provocaban asco y repudio.

Y una vez puestas, fue a ver en dónde se había metido su mujer. Encontrándola en la cocina, con un bonito kimono floreado rosado y el cabello recogido en un moño, y con Kaburamaru en sus hombros, viendo lo que cocinaba con tanta paz al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una melodía con una sonrisa; se sintió bendecido con la imagen.

Feliz, en paz, y bendecido.

Kaburamaru se percató de su presencia, siseándole en la oreja semi cortada de Mitsuri, haciéndola reír, acariciándola con una sonrisa y luego, voltear a verlo. Enterneciéndose de verlo despeinado, mirándola. El sonrojo arribó en sus mejillas, pero, aun así, le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Buenos días, Obanai.

Y el pelinegro enrojeció, estaba y era hermosa.

Definitivamente, bendecido.

Mitsuri terminó de hacer los panqueques, y los puso en la mesa. A Kaburamaru le dio un ratón, siendo que este lo comiese con gusto, incluso parecía casi sonreír antes el trato amable de la antigua Kanroji.

\- ¿De nuevo usarás las vendas, Obanai? – preguntó, con algo de tristeza. Obanai la miró algo acongojado, todavía no se le iba esa costumbre de cubrir su boca con las vendas, incluso estando casado.

\- … Lo siento. – se disculpó, procediendo a quitarse las vendas, dejando al descubierto las cicatrices. Mitsuri sonrió, comenzando a comer al mismo tiempo que él.

Conocía la historia, y cuando la escuchó, su corazón se había oprimido y las ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo, eran intensas. Además, él era el único que se había atrevido a aceptarla tal y como era; incluso con sus cicatrices después de la batalla contra Muzan.

El enfrentamiento con Muzan dejó marcas, y descubrió muchas y que parecían haber sanado; sinceramente, jamás creyó posible casarse con Iguro, porque ella tenía cicatrices, en el pecho, en el brazo y su oreja casi cortada.

Pero incluso así, Obanai la amó.

Inconscientemente, llevó una mano al rostro de Obanai, sorprendiéndolo, haciendo que dejase de comer el trozo que había partido; Mitsuri delineó una parte de la cicatriz con gentileza, hasta los labios del pelinegro.

La mujer se acercó a su rostro, depositando un suave beso en sus labios, dejando de lado el desayuno. Obanai cerró los ojos, correspondiendo con cierta timidez y cariño, sonrojándose.

Kaburamaru miró la escena con curiosidad, como siempre había hecho desde que su dueño y amigo y la llamativa mujer empezaron a andar. Aun así, entendiendo el contexto de lo que eso significaba.

Se separaron, pero eso no significaba que ahí terminaba.

Mitsuri besó las cicatrices que recorrían su boca, y luego Obanai besó su oreja herida y su brazo, donde había una cicatriz. Kaburamaru supo que aquello se estaba tornando íntimo, pues ambos se levantaron, yéndose al cuarto.

Obanai se posicionó sobre Mitsuri, descubriendo su pecho, y besando la cicatriz que había ahí, causándole cosquillas. Besó su cuello, haciéndola sonreír y reír más, y aunque a Obanai le gustara su risa, no era eso lo que buscaba escuchar en esos momentos.

Mitsuri besó su mejilla y luego la punta de su nariz, y rodeando con sus brazos su cuello -sin tanta fuerza- lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo nuevamente.

Lentamente, la ropa fue desaparecieron hasta que finalmente, volvieron a ser uno, como tantas veces ocurría; donde compartían caricias y besaban los defectos del otro, aceptando las viejas heridas.

Aceptándose.

\- Obanai.

Él la miró atento, haciéndola sonreír con amor.

\- Te amo.

¿Cuántas veces lo haría sonrojar esta hermosa mujer que tenía por esposa?

\- Yo… También te amo.

Y esta, era su dicha. La más grande de todas.


End file.
